


Entitlement

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters, One-Sided Relationship, mentions of Scred - Scor/Fred2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Because Scorpius had all the things in the world...except the one he might truly-certainly-possibly-maybe love.





	Entitlement

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

For all those times

For all those **w-i-c-k-e-d** moments

For every day that seemed as though the

**DARK**

would _consume_ the

l_i_g_h_t

there is a bit of

h_o_p_e

(or so it seems)

Freddie can make everything feel

_**better** _

—but don't go telling Daddy Draco—

Scorpius likes what Freddie is

George **&** Angelina

couldn't have had a better son

Scor couldn't have asked for more

.:or so he thought:.

When Freddie told Scor all about George,

Scor knew

He'd heard the

tales

He knew (too) of the past "badblood"

with the family of

**blood-traitors**

But Draco had let it all slide past him

(Scor was sure it'd start up again if Draco knew where his son's mind was)

because when Scor got to meet the family

when Scor was welcomed as one of their own

when Scor thought everything was all right with his

per-per-perfect life

*he took things one step too far*

& George was a little more than a

**h~e~r~o**

but aren't they all?

oh…

no

No, they aren't

Admiration only covers so many aspects

so when Scorpius' heart

jumped

**leaped**

twisted

& turned

(this way 'n' _that_ )

He knew Freddie was all right…

…but George was temptation

(happily-married temptation)

& of course age didn't matter

(a young wizard of 20-something knows where he stands in the world)

but it

H—U—R—T

to know that George might shake his hand,

share his laughter,

& **love** Freddie, too

But really

—Scor didn't know if he loved the right male Weasley twin anymore—

*so forget all those cheeky winks, you little

"minx"

George is _juuuust_ teasing you…*

…

Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> 8D! Slash strikes AGAIN! Eek, I love Georgey! X3333 Haha, he could very easily be toying with Scor's heart…or is he? I'll never tell.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* This 2010 piece was written, I think, while I was coming off a Scred (Scor/Fred II) high. Oops. ;P


End file.
